Dad Awards
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When your child wants potya cake you make potya cake, he doesnt care if you need to run a country. All he wants is his Dada to make Potya cake. (Sequel to Cinderella on Ice)


Title: Fatherhood Comes First

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

With six cute children and their oldest child who just turned five sat on the kitchen island of the palace, face all read and had a puffy eyes, his mother not present since he had to join his people for his new charity gala, it's in the middle of the afternoon and the kitchen deserted except the toddler was with his father the Tsar and his little siblings who's seated on their baby chairs.

Presently the Tsar is scratching his head swiping on his iPad some basic cake recipes since the toddler doesn't want the cooks to make it for him, he wanted his Papochka to do it since his Mama is away.

Making minimal mess on the kitchen with all the eggs and ingredients Victor has been trying to make.

Having his first batch leaving it burnt, the Palace staff rushed to the kitchen because of the fire alarm sensing the smoke which already have been managed by the King, he waved them off and started again, one of the Chef named Souma from Japan which is also his Wife's friend gave him proper direction on the oven which helped on his second batch, although it was overly brown he decided to make another this time added some few things to make it taste okay.

"Well, I don't know how your Mama does this but I now appreciate how he's like a magician in the kitchen" he sighed.

"Mamo Magic?" Yuri tilting his head while tightly hugging his plushy Potya.

"Yes Mama is a magician, he's good at making food!" Victor gave raspberry kisses to Yuri who giggled, as one of his quadruplets fussed he bounced them on his arms one after another, Yuri decided to fuss also and wanted to join.

"How does Yuuri do this!" he chuckled to himself as he put the boys down, "Okay settle down, Papa has to make your cake" he chuckled and started another one, adding chocolate chips which Yuri loves.

Little did he know that all the Palace servants and other attendants were outside peeling at him trying not to destroy the kitchen, "Hi, Papa what'cha doing?" Yuuri came in and tipped toed kissing Victor.

"Well, I'm doing my best on making a Potya cake since Mamais not around and and Yura doesn't want anyone to make it for him"

"Well, can I watch?" asked Yuuri who joined his four babies on the side and chuckled pulling out his phone.

Heavily pregnant with their sixth baby which is another boy stepped back and took Victor's picture, Victor posed funnily with his suit and vest on, sleeves folded up to his elbow with some batter smudged on his face, shirt and trousers with the babies on the back ground and Yuri on the counter.

"I need help?" said Victor, "How do you make the icing?" he asked.

Yuuri instructed him with some eggs which he failed to separate the yolk from the white Yuuri had to teach him and waste some few box of eggs just to get a proper three white on a bowl, adding some vanilla syrup and sugar to taste.

"What's next?" he asked.

"Let the electric mixer do the trick, Vicchan" Yuuri said as he kept on recording on his Phone.

"Oh… wow! Amazing! It's foaming!" Victor's smile turned heart shape and he's like a child.

"Now comes the fun part!" said Victor as he shapes the cake he made in to Potya's face, adding some chocolate for the mark on the cat's face, Yuri gasped when his father handed him the cake only to gasp and bounce.

"POTYAAAA!" hugging Victor.

While Victor was taking his time (Quite the time) decorating the cake, Yuuri had made some quick cookies since he had some pre made batters on the fridge he had kept and made some mini Vicchan and Makkachin which later one padded their way finding the family, of course Yuuri had some doggy treats as always to share with their puppers.

Yuuri proud at Victor's attempt of Potya cake which actually looked decent took a picture of it and posted it together with Victor's wacky and messy picture with the mixing bowl on hand.

Later that evening after putting their children to bed, Yuuri mused that the social media just awarded the Russian Tsar the best dad awards which Celebrities and other royals had tried to protest by posting their own father deeds, however nothing beats Victor's since instead of spending his day off resting and sleeping, he decided to make his son a cake since the staff are busy with their own thing and the boy wanted his mother to make it for him but since he was out doing his royal duties as the Russian Queen then Victor happily obliged on making it for his son.

The netizens cooed at the gesture the Tsar did and approved that he deserved the love his mate gives to him, and has the right to be forgiven since he was being a good mate and father despite his position as the Tsar buing busy.

Yuuri is proud of him and happy to tell the work he is married and mated with a wonderful Alpha and father.

~END?~


End file.
